


Favor

by moodymarshmallow



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill likes beautiful colors and boots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favor

Merrill woke with the sun, watching the mosaic skylight glow until the bed was bathed in multi-colored light. It was, she thought, the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, but only because of the patterns it made on Isabela’s nude body. The seafoam colored glass left cool lines, swirling like waves, while the warm red deepened the luscious color of her already dark skin.

Isabela woke to find Merrill tracing the light with her fingertips, propped on one of the many overstuffed, satin slipcovered pillows, her long white fingers following winding paths. There was a chip in the red polish on her ring finger, and though she was half-asleep and groggy, Isabela made a mental note to fix that when it was a reasonable time to wake up.

“Kitten, it’s early.” Isabela pushed her face into the pillow, trying to block the incessant stream of light pouring over her face, as well as the caterwauling of tropical birds. “Just because the sun is up doesn’t mean it’s time to go.”

“I wasn’t trying to wake you.” Merrill climbed over the pillow to nuzzle Isabela’s cheek, making a soft, pleased sound when Isabela shifted onto her side to offer Merrill an embrace. Merrill wormed into it, pressing her slim, warm body to Isabela’s, closing her eyes as she soaked in the heat and familiarity of Isabela’s bare skin, of her breasts pushing up against her own relatively flat chest, of her curves, and scars, and freckles, and everything else lovely about her. “I’m just very excited,” she said, speaking as quietly as she could. “There’s a whole new city out there to explore and it’s very exciting!” Her voice pitched to an exuberant squeak and she pressed her lips to Isabela’s shoulder, as if to quiet herself. “So sorry.”

“Rivain isn’t going anywhere,” Isabela mumbled. She tugged her close, resting her chin on the top of Merrill’s head as she tucked it under and nuzzled to her collarbone. “I didn’t bring you here to leave before you got to see anything.”

Just as Isabela began to drift off again, she felt Merrill wriggle out of her arms and groaned. She rolled onto her back, using an arm to shield her eyes from the colorful light. “Kitten, what are you doing?”

“I wanted to see if your boots would fit me.”

Isabela sat up, squinting blearily in the direction of Merrill’s voice. All she saw through sleep-glazed eyes was the blurry outline of Merrill’s pale body, long and delicate, stepping careful and deerlike around the room. “They won’t fit you.”

“But I want to try anyway.”

“Kitten, come here. Don’t be so restless,” Isabela said, sitting up and raking back her hair, pulling off her bandana and setting it to the side. She combed through her hair with her fingers, tugging through snarls and knots from restless sleep.

Abandoning her quest for the boots, Merrill returned to the bed and sat primly on the side, watching Isabela finger comb her hair. “This is the farthest I’ve ever been from Ferelden,” she explained, instantly bored with sitting still and shifting onto the bed enough to stretch out. She propped herself up on a pillow, glancing down at herself to see the patterns of color from the skylight. “I can’t help but be excited.”

“I know, and I wouldn’t keep you around if I didn’t find it charming,” Isabela said, settling in next to her and nuzzling her cheek. “But you’ve got to let me get my beauty sleep. Now what’s with trying to wear my boots?”

“Oh. Oh, well. I just thought I would like to wear something of yours. You know, like Fenris wears Hawke’s...whatever that is on his arm. The red thing.”

“So you want my favor, do you?” Isabela reached for the bandana that she had removed. “Give me your arm, Kitten.” Merrill stuck it out, watching as Isabela wrapped the bandana around her wrist, tying it carefully so that both the rich blue and gold were visible. “There. Is that better?”

“Oh yes. Thank you so very much.” Merrill toyed with the fabric, smiling, her pale cheeks a little pink. She fiddled with the knot, making sure it was tight and would not fall out while she rested before curling up against Isabela and kissing her lightly. “I do love you,” she whispered. “Terribly so.”

“I know, kitten. I know.”


End file.
